The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 13
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 13: Aaron vs. Richter (Part 1) The earth started to crack. The cracks began to surge so deep into the Earth that lava was coming out. "That power...", Aaron said. "He has the power to destroy the entire planet!" 13: AARON VS. RICHTER (PART 1) The cracks grew wider, separating Aaron's feet from each other. Then, vines suddenly started to come out and wrapped themselves around Aaron's limbs. They started to tip him upside-down. A crack above Aaron's head widened just enough to fit Aaron's head. As soon as Aaron's head was in it, the crack started to close. Aaron tried to strike Richter with lightning, but the vines held his arm in place. Aaron felt the thorns go into his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Richter said as the crack squeezed itself against Aaron's head with excessive force. Aaron could feel his skull cracking. "You bastard!", Aaron shouted as he charged electricity through the vines, burning them. He then jumped out of the crack and landed on his feet. He then made a Thunder Sword and showed that he was prepared to take Richter on, no matter what Richter threw at him. "Very well then.", Richter said as he made more vines, which took the Thunder Sword out of Aaron's hands, then made an Earth Spike which impaled Aaron through the stomach. Aaron then struck the spike with Lightning Bolt, causing it to break into pieces. Aaron then regenerated his wound and lunged at Richter. Richter simply made an Earth Wall, which Aaron effortlessly punched through, much to Richter's shock. "How the hell did you do that?!", he shouted. Aaron then charged electricity through the wall and caused it to crumble. Aaron then struck the vines that were holding his Thunder Sword, burning them and getting his sword back. He then tried to swing at Richter, only for another Earth Spike to get in the way. Aaron, however, effortlessly sliced it in half. Richter then widened the crack that held Aaron's face and made lava spew out in front of Aaron. Aaron used Thunder Wave to make the lava go away, but it ended up splashing in all directions. The arena's injury-proof shields then sprang up, protecting the audience from harm. Aaron used this opportunity to slice through the lava, giving him time to run through it and hit Richter, but Richter blocked with another Earth Wall, which Aaron sliced through with no effort. Richter then quickly made several more Earth Walls, which he tried to collapse on Aaron, but due to Aaron's quick reflexes failed. Aaron effortlessly sliced them all in half. "Hey Richter.", Aaron said. "How 'bout you try to fuckin' fight?!" "I don't want to waste the effort.", Richter said. "You're just using the same damn attacks over and over again.", Aaron said as he raised the fist he punched through the Earth Wall with, revealing it was dripping blood. "At least try." "Very well.", Richter said. "If you wish to die so badly, then be my guest!" Richter then made another pose as a giant rock came out of the ground. Vines came out of the ground again, tying Aaron and his Thunder Sword to the ground as Richter kicked the rock toward Aaron. Aaron then cut through the vines and cut through the rock. "Damn it!", Richter said as he performed another pose. The crack with the lava spewing out grew wider, causing more lava to spew out. Richter then made it into a cone shape pointed towards Aaron. "A lava hose!", Aaron thought to himself as he tried to block the lava using his hands. After five minutes, Richter grew bored and decided to make the lava not spew. What he saw when he looked up sent Richter into shock. Aaron was surrounded by a giant blue dome. The dome dissipated and went back into Aaron's body. "That was my Thunder Deflector Shield.", Aaron said. "It can prevent anything from getting to me. It blocks everything except sound and smell." "Damn.", Richter said. "Very well. You win this round. But you won't win the game." Richter then made another pose. He was now surrounded by four lava hoses. Vines then tied Aaron to the ground again, but they made sure that Aaron was separated from his Thunder Sword. Richter fired the four lava hoses, which burned the Thunder Sword but not Aaron. When Richter made the lava not spew, he saw Aaron had activated his Thunder Deflector Shield again. "What?!", Richter asked. "How?!" "The Thunder Deflector Shield does not require that I be standing up, or have my limbs free to move.", Aaron said. "The attack is activated purely by mental capabilities. If I want to use the attack, I use the attack. Simple as that." "Fine then.", Richter said as the lava hoses went back into the ground. "I guess I won't be needing my lava hoses to finish you." "Yeah.", Aaron mumbled. "You'll need a battleship, and even that won't be enough." "We'll see.", Richter said as he made another pose. "Just you wait." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff